A communication device that performs communication through wireless communication includes many integrated circuits (ICs) as well as an RF power amplifier (PA) for increasing power of a transmission signal. The RF PA included in the communication device may amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal and transmit the amplified RF signal through an antenna. As described above, the PA may be used to amplify an RF signal having relatively low power.
Since the PA and an RF front-end (for example, a switch, a diplexer, or the like) correspond to analog circuits, the PA and RF have different characteristics in different communication devices. Accordingly, in order to match characteristics for RF signal transmission, different analog circuit-specific characteristics may be identically calibrated. For example, RF power required for the RF signal transmission is calibrated for the RF signal transmission by adjusting a gain of a transmitter and a gain of a power amplifier and then measuring output power corresponding to input power.